Goodbye
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: My sad attempt of making a sad fic: Yami now that he has achieved his destiny, must go to the afterlife How will Yugi handle it? {YamixYugi}


Good-bye

Rated: PG

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Summary: my sad attempt to make an angst fic: Yami and Yugi have saved the world and collected all the mill. Items and god cards now that Yami's destiny is fulfilled he may go to the afterlife how will this affect Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Yami to Yugi

/Yugi to Yami/

He's been excited before, but not like this. Yami is so happy he'll get to the afterlife. I'm not. I wish he could stay with me, after all he is my Yami. Today is his final day and he's been smiling and laughing and having a good time. I'm not happy. I haven't even told him how I felt about him, but I guess it's to late now. Well maybe not.

"Hey Yami come in the living room I..I have something to tell you!" I shouted from the living room to his room. I can here Yami rushing downstairs.

"Coming!" he shouts sliding down the stairs on the stair railing. "whaa hoa!" he yells as he comes down though he fell but just laughed in a response. "Yeepee that hurt!" he said knowing what response he wanted me to say.

"Yami your supposed ouch when it hurts" I said taking the statement from the fairly odd parents (don't own), a cartoon he liked.

"Oh, Yeepee that ouch!" he said trying to contain the giggles he had. I just looked down not amused I was just too sad. He rushed to the room with a big smile on his face, I like it when he's happy. "Hey Yugi guess what?"

"What?" I say weakly.

"Girls don't like boys they like cars and money!" he sang and pranced around the room, though when I went heh he pouted but then smiled as if having an idea.

"Yugi! Catch me!" he yelled and then fell on top of me backwards and started to laugh but his laugh faded when he saw the weak response I gave him. " What's wrong? I thought you'd like that joke" he said looking up at me.

"Yami it really doesn't matter if you feel the same or not since well you're leaving but.." I trailed off. I thought it was a good begging to what I was trying to say but it sounded stupid when I played it back in my head. I felt something soft hit my head, I found it was Yami who had just hit me with a pillow.

"So you're saying you're sad that I'm going away? You shouldn't be I mean I spent a lot of time with you I thought ... I thought that make you less sad that I'm going" he said gloomily.

"Oh Yami!" I burst into tears I couldn't help it. The one person I thought was going to be with me forever was going away forever. I felt Yami get up quickly and hold me in his strong arms of his.

"Yugi don't cry I'm still here" he tried to reassure me that he was there but I felt him leave me bit by bit even though Ishizu wasn't here to take him to the afterlife.

"Yami I...I love you!" I choked through the sobs. I could feel shock wave through the mind-link.

"Yugi I...I never knew!" Yami said happily, why is he happy? "Yugi, I love you too!" Yami cried. Tears flowed through both our eyes and I could feel Yami grip me hard. Though, Yami remembered that it was his last day then he became upset and started to cry in sadness rather then happiness. "I always did love you...I ...but now... I'll never be able to make love to you....or marry you....or ....oh Ra!" Yami burst into tears himself.

"I'll always love you" I whispered into his ear.

This cheered Yami up a little he smiled and whispered "I will always love you too"

"Will you be watching me?" I asked shyly.

"Yes"

"Even in the shower" I joked.

"Especially in the shower." He purred.

"Pervert!" I joked and giggled. I'd rather enjoy my last moments with Yami then start sobbing and crying and I guess Yami feels the same way.

I was angry as well that Yami had to leave but I can't stop what destiny has for him, I can't stop the sun from setting. He was going and there is no changing in that matter. I feel my heart breaking ever so slowly but I don't let that stop me.

I feel my eyes close as Yami comes nearer and nearer to my lips until my lips are touching his. I feel Yami's tongue lick my bottom lip and I let his tongue enter my mouth and I feel it exploring my mouth, but soon my tongue dances with his and they start a duel for dominance, though I let Yami win the battle. We finally break the bond between our lips for breath.

"Wow" Was all I could say. Yami giggled but was interrupted by a ring of the phone. I curse at the phone before I pick it up. "Hello" I say to the other line.

"Yugi?" It was Ishizu. Soon my eyes start to water with a new wave of tears.

"Yes, Ishizu" my voice is starting to break and I can hear Yami getting off the couch slowly and walk to the phone.

"May I speak to the pharaoh?"

"Yeah he's right here" I said while sadly handing the phone to Yami. After I did I walked to the living room slowly and drowned myself on the couch where Yami and me sat. Shortly afterwards Yami came in with tears in his eyes came into the room and grabbed his coat.

Yugi we have to goYami said through the mind-link I'm guessing because he couldn't trust his voice.

/Okay/ I said through the mind-link not trusting my own voice. I'm losing my grip. I'm back to feeling such pain. We reach the museum to soon how did we get here so fast? We reach the part of the museum were Ishizu is.

"Pharaoh please lay down on this table" she asks as she points to a wooden table with strange markings on it. He lay down on the cold, wooden table tears now streaming his face.

"Yugi no matter what I'll always love you" he said holding my hand tightly.

"No matter what" I reassured him. A dim light came from the wooden table. I hear Ishizu chanting in the back.

"Yugi I'll always be there in your heart and I will always be right beside you!" he said as the light grew almost blinding me.

"I love you!" I cried before the light took him away from me. He was gone, his lifeless body on top of the table. I cry, I'm sad but at least I know now he loves me and he'll always be there.

I walk home alone. I hear in my head soft and sad piano music just to fit my mood. I enter the game shop and run strait for my room. I sit on top of my bed listening to soft music in my head as my mind fills with happy memories of us together. I feel something in my hands, a feather.

"Yami" I whisper imagining him as an angel. He's so beautiful!

(Normal POV)

"Yugi" Yami said while shaking the boy form his sleep. He'd been crying in his bad dream and Yami tried to wake him up.

"Yami" Yugi whimpered then started to sob.

"Yugi its alright I'm right here" Yami whispered as he stroked Yugi's bangs. Yugi started to toss and turn before Yugi fluttered his wet eyelashes. Yugi then sat up to reveal Yami was right next to him.

"Had a bad dream?" Yami asked but wasn't given a response since Yugi hugged his lover tightly. Yugi then kissed Yami on the cheek then on his lips.

"I thought you were gone Oh Yami!" Yugi cried as he buried his head in Yami's well-toned chest. When Yugi regained his composure he blushed shyly seeing as Yami was shirtless and he was clinging on to Yami.

"Uh um sorry" Yugi mumbled.

"It's aright I mean you are my boyfriend after all" Yami said smiling as he saw how adorable Yugi looked when he blushed. Yugi smiled and he lay down on his bed. Then he realized what made him have such a bad dream in the first place, Yami's CD contained a soft piano song which was very depressing. Then out of nowhere a rock song came on and Yugi realized that he must of put that song on accident instead of making him have that bad dream.

'Oh well' Yugi thought.

"G'night Yami" Yugi said sleepily as he went back to bed.

"Good night, koi" Yami said before going back to sleep.

' Heh heh it worked!' Yami thought before turning of the CD player and going to bed.

YxY4ever: Sorry if it sucks I wrote this a while ago so yah know I was eleven

Yami: YOU KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Calm down it was only a dream

YxY4ever: Yeah plus I remember crying while I wrote this!

Yami: But you killed me

Yugi : please review! Or I'll send Tea/Anzu to your house and have her chant her friendship rants!

YxY4ever: That's my line

Yami: You killed me

Yugi: Uh oh Sorry I guess I kinda got into it

Ja Ne


End file.
